


Not Another Asshole Alpha

by Rachello344



Series: "Not Another" Pliroy Fic [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!J.J., Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Pliroy, For now it's at a decent stopping point though, M/M, Might add more to this if I get more written down or if there's interest, Pre-Slash, no cliffhangers just relationship development, omega!yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: J.J. discovers Yuri in the locker room after practice, beginning to go into his heat.  There's only one thing an alpha can do in that kind of situation.





	Not Another Asshole Alpha

J.J. froze in the entrance to the locker room.  The scent of impending omega heat crashed over him like thunder, making his head spin and his jaw ache for clenching.  Whatever unlucky omega was hidden away smelled delectable, like nutmeg or cinnamon, and pretty far into their pre-heat.  How had they let it get so far along without anyone noticing?  Usually the coaches kept a close eye on their athletes, _especially_ if they were due for a heat or a rut.

Unsure of what he should do, J.J. hesitated in the doorway.  As an alpha, he was definitely a risk to the omega—not necessarily through his behavior, but through his presence alone.  Unbonded omegas were just as likely to suffer a worse heat in the presence of an alpha as they were to feel some relief from it.  It depended on the omega and their relationship with the alpha.

The longer he stood in the doorway, the easier it got to breathe the scent, like he was getting used to it.

And then there was a broken whimper from further inside.

For the first time since he caught the scent, he and his instincts were in accord: Ignoring someone in pain was wrong.  Especially an omega, if the way his gut clenched was any indication.  If he could help, he should.  His control was holding up, so if nothing else, he could walk whoever it was to their hotel room, or at least to their coach or a relative.

When he found the omega curled up against a locker, he froze again.  Yuri Plisetsky was well into the early stages of his heat.  J.J. winced sympathetically.  Yuri was not going to be happy to see him, but there was no one else here to walk him out.  J.J. wouldn’t trust anyone else with the job, outside of Coach Yakov or Ms. Lilia.

The blush on his fair cheeks was, admittedly, more than a little enchanting.

He tried not to think about it.

J.J. knelt in front of him, well out of his space, keeping his posture and his scent nonthreatening.  “Yuri, can I walk you somewhere a little safer than the locker room?”

Yuri’s head snapped up, eyes wide and bloodshot like he’d been crying.  J.J.’s heart clenched in his chest.  He bit back a whine at the sight.  Yuri curled tighter, but his eyes remained locked on J.J.’s.  “And why should I trust _you_?” he snarled.  His distaste was more than clear.  J.J. wondered absently if it was because he was an alpha or just himself.

He smiled, raising both hands, palms forward.  “If you don’t trust me, I’ll help you lock the door and go get someone for you.  Your coach maybe?”

Yuri winced and shook his head.  He seemed to deflate against the lockers.  “Can’t,” he mumbled, “I sent him away when he made me mad.”  Yuri’s head lowered, and his fingers fidgeted with the fabric of his pants.  Seeing him at all subdued—submissive even—was more than a little unpleasant.  J.J. missed his usual fire.

“Then, will you let me escort you to your hotel room?” J.J. tried again.  “If it’s at all reassuring, if I was going to lose it, it would have been when I walked in.  You smell wonderful, but I’m not exactly out of control, eh?”

Yuri frowned at him, quiet for a long moment.  “Prove it.  Walk away.”

J.J. opened his mouth to ask where he should go, but decided following the order at once might be the better course of action.  He nodded and stood up, straightened his shirt, and walked toward the door.  When no order to stop seemed forthcoming, he reopened the door and stepped outside, closing it behind him.  Unsure of what to do, he slowly walked down the hallway toward the lobby.

Before he’d taken more than five steps, the door behind him opened.

Yuri was flushed and breathless, eyes dark.  “You actually did it.”

J.J. nodded.  “You told me to.”

“That was… enough?”

“Of course.  I told you, I won’t do anything you don’t want.”  He smiled again.  “I just want to see you back to your hotel room, safe and sound.”  As the words left his mouth, he remembered something else.  “Oh, will you want me to pick anything up for you?”

Yuri’s face flushed a deeper red.  “No, pervert, just walk me back.”

J.J. raised a hand, but hesitated.  “Do you want any contact between us, or would you rather walk side by side?”

“What?” Yuri’s brow furrowed.  “I don’t think I understand what you’re asking.”

“Is it okay if I rest my hand on the small of your back or offer you my arm, or would you rather I not touch you at all?”  J.J. shrugged.  “The last time my little brother went into heat, I escorted him home and got him supplies.  I…  I don’t want you to think that there’s anything…”  He sighed.  “I’m doing this because it’s right, not because I’m an alpha.”

“Don’t touch me,” Yuri decided.  “But thanks for…  If I wasn’t prepared, I would have needed you to talk to the front desk for me.”  He turned away, leading them out to the lobby.  J.J. followed, careful to stay close but out of his personal space.

Their walk was silent, J.J.’s attention torn between keeping an eye on Yuri and warding off any indiscriminate alphas seeking to take advantage.  The snarl he gave them was far from faked—alphas like that were _disgusting_.

Every time he growled, Yuri’s shoulders rose around his neck before settling back down again.  J.J. wished he could reassure him more, but he didn’t think Yuri would appreciate it.

By the time they made it to Yuri’s door, J.J. was more than ready for a nap, nerves stretched taut and arms aching from the constant clench of his fists.  Before he could head back to his own room and sleep, he had to make sure Yuri was going to be okay on his own.

“You have someone you can call if something happens?” J.J. asked.

Yuri glanced over his shoulder, clearly surprised.  “What?  Yeah, I can just call Yakov.”  Yuri bit his lip, turning back around to face the door.  The blush seemed like it had less to do with his heat.  “And, well,” he murmured, “if he can’t help…  I do have your number.”  The door beeped as it unlocked; Yuri opened it, but didn’t move right away.

“Any time,” J.J. agreed, breathless, “day or night.”

“Thank you, J.J.”  He stepped into his room.  J.J.’s heart pounded and his cheeks flushed; that was probably the first time Yuri had ever used his nickname instead of his surname.  “I’ve never met an alpha my age I liked, but…  Well, you’re alright.”  He shot a smirk over his shoulder.  “I guess.”

J.J. laughed, chest filled up with joy, too close to growling with pleasure.  “Take care, Yuri.”  He waited until he heard the automatic lock engage before heading back toward the elevator bank.  His pulse was thundering in his ears, jaw aching, and he could still smell cinnamon as if they hadn’t parted.

He squeezed his eyes shut, scrubbing his hands over his face, remembering Yuri’s smile and his unexpected gratitude.  J.J.’s face felt hot.  Maybe next time they saw each other, they’d be able to speak without fighting.  Maybe, if they could keep things civil, they could even get to know each other.

Maybe there was hope for him yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to add more to this fic someday, but right now I'm really not on good terms with the Yuri on Ice fandom as a whole, so I'm going to be leaving this as is for the time being. Consider this fic as being on a back burner, if you will. In any case, it's a good stand alone preslash fic.


End file.
